As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, such as a server, can include a number of server trays. The server trays can hold multiple disk drives, which are typically either accessible from the front of the server tray or from the top of the server tray. The disk drives that are accessed via the front of the server tray are typically connected to a backplane of the server tray in a horizontal orientation, such that the disk drive translates horizontally along the server tray to connect with the backplane. The disk drives that are accessed via the top of the server tray are typically connected to the backplane of the server tray in a vertical orientation, such that the disk drive translates vertically along the server tray to connect with the backplane.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.